


The Prince and The Page

by deecherrywolf



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deecherrywolf/pseuds/deecherrywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane and Jake had once lived a happy life in Prospit, but when your services are bought by the highest bidder, who knows where you'd end up. </p>
<p>After being bought by Queen Lalonde of Derse, Jane and Jake find themselves working for the royal family. Jane misses Prospit and being able to see Jake, but just how well is Jake adjusting?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince and The Page

Out of all the fine wines on Derse, why had the princess chosen that one?

Jane Crocker scrubbed at the carpet, the red stain prominent on the cream colored floor. She huffed as she worked harder, her brow furrowing. It was times like this that she missed her old mistress- Lady Jade of Prospit. Derse was nothing like the beautiful, golden Prospit. She had loved her home, being maid to the royal family had been pleasant. Her mistress, Jade, had treated her as a friend; master John had also been a respectable and gentle fellow.

She missed it.

But her work was sold to the highest bidder. When Queen Lalonde had not only bought herself, but Page Jake English, she knew her life on Prospit was over.

Hello Derse.

She sat up, wiping the sweat from her brow. She looked toward the window. The purples of the lands below made her frown. She pushed herself up on her knees and then onto her feet, walking over to the window to look out at the streets below. The dark people of Derse were so much different than the light people of Prospit.

She hung her head, she should really stop comparing Prospit and Derse. It wasn't going to help anything.

“What are you doing, Janey?”

Jane screamed, falling back. Her purple maid outfit fluttering as the princess of Derse was right outside the window, standing on the roof. Jane smoothed out her skirt, giving the princess a weird look. If there was one thing about Roxy Lalonde she could admit, it was that she was weird. She watched as Roxy climbed through the window.

“I should ask you the same thing, Princess. Why on skaia are you on the roof?”

“Oh, just going out for a stroll.”

Jane shook her head. Roxy Lalonde had a habit of taking off from the kingdom, running the streets as if she weren't of royal blood. It was hard to not recognize the princess though. She was the splitting image of Queen Lalonde. Roxy yawned and draped over Jane. “What were you doing?”

“I was cleaning up the mess you left for me.”

“Mess?”

Roxy looked over on the carpet, noticing the large wet spot. She giggled. “Oh yeah. I forgot I spilled some wine on there. Sorry Janey-waney~”

“I am sure you are. Now, please princess, I have work to do.”

Roxy pouted. “Ah come on Jane, all you do is work. Why don't you relax a little. Hear, I'll let you have some of my booze.”

Jane's cheeks burned. “I want none of your liqueur, princess.”

Roxy rolled her eyes. “Don't be such a party pooper, you poop. Come on! It's yummy.”

“I highly doubt that.”

Roxy rolled her eyes and was about to say something when the sound of a knock brought them to their attention. The person ushered Roxy over, saying how the Queen requests her attention and was glad to finally find her. Roxy groaned and turned toward Jane, giving her a little grin. “Talk to you later, Janey!”

Jane watched them leave and sighed in relief. It wasn't like she didn't like Roxy. No, Roxy was actually tolerable for a princess. Nothing like Jade, but tolerable. She shook her head. She really should forget about Prospit.

Speaking of Prospit... Jake came into her mind. Her cheeks grew hot at the thought of her old friend. What was he up to right now? He was the prince of Derse's personal page and Jane rarely got to see him. She frowned at that thought.

Well, she was done with her duties right now... it wouldn't hurt to go visit him! She put away her cleaning supplies and walked out of the room. Walking down the hall of the castle was nostalgic. Memories of running the hallway with Jake in Prospit kept bombarding her mind as she slowly made her way toward the east wing, which was Prince Dirk's domain.

She felt her heart flutter. She wasn't really allowed back here; she was assigned to Princess Roxy's staff after all. She was supposed to stay on the west wing, but she wanted to see her old friend. She needed to see him.

She heard sounds coming from the library- voices. Perhaps they could help her in finding where Jake might be.

She slowly pushed the door open, almost wishing she hadn't.

She clutched the door at the sight of her old friend, decked out in purple, being pressed against a row of books. The person pressing him against said shelf was a very distinguishable figure. His light blond locks swept up, those dark shades protecting his fierce orange orbs and his royal garb...

Prince Dirk had Jake pressed against a shelf and was looking down at him as if he would eat him alive at any given moment.

Jane felt the urge to run in and protect her friend from whatever punishment the prince was about to put on her friend... until she watched him duck his head.

And kiss Jake on the lips.

Jane gasped, covering her mouth. Jake did nothing to push the other away. Instead, his arms came over the man's shoulders, wrapping around them and hands locking behind his neck. Jane watched as he spread out his fingers, they inched toward the nape of the prince's neck- fingers threading through the wild mane. Jane shuddered when she heard Prince Dirk's throaty moan as Jake gripped onto his hair. Their lips broke apart, breathing the same air for a moment before Dirk dipped his head lower, nipping at the page's chin and then lower. Jake's closed eyes and open mouth made Jane's heart quicken.

She didn't understand... for as long as she had known Jake, he had always talked of women. Always bringing up his fascination with women of blue.

She had thought.... with her blue eyes, that perhaps he had fancied her.

But that had been a little over three years ago.

Three years was a long time and perhaps it was enough to change people.

Obviously it was enough to bring out a side of Jake she never knew existed. Prince Dirk leaned away from Jake, licking his lips as he looked at the red mark on his page's neck. He thumbed it and gave him a look.

“Red looks good on you.”

Jake let out a breathy sigh, his eyes narrowing at the prince. “Let's just get this fornication over with.”

Dirk eyed the page before slipping a hand down the front of his pants, taking hold of Jake's cock. The man sputtered, his face flushing as Dirk began pumping his half mast member, bringing him to full arousal. Dirk leaned in, whispering to him. “I think someone is a little too eager.”

Jake scowled, but threw back his head and moaned. “Malarkey! I am not eager for your tallywacker to... be placed in an unmentionable place.”

Dirk chortled. “My cock will fill you up and you will love it. Like you always do.”

“Oh go bite the dust, prince.”

“You may want to bite the pillow and hold on to the headboard once I start, cause you won't be able to contain yourself.”

Jake gasped out a strangled moan when Dirk's thumb rubbed over the sensitive head, smearing pre-cum around it before he finally retreated his fingers. But soon those fingers made their way over to the back of his pants, dipping in.

Jake whined when the tips met his crack, rubbing up and down lovingly before slipping between them, pressing the hot spot gently.

Jane, who was still at the door way knew she shouldn't be watching.... but she couldn't stop herself. The sight of them was as hot as it was disgusting. It was like a beautiful tragedy. A train wreck that she couldn't look away from.

Jake arched his back as Dirk's finger continued to rub on his hole. He shuddered, knowing this was wrong, it had to be wrong; but it felt so good. Too good. He gasped as Dirk suddenly pulled away, whining slightly at the loss of contact.

Dirk watched Jake squirm, amusement filling his eyes. “Whoa there little filly... you'll get what you want. Just relax.”

The sound of a lid being popped off made Jake look at what was in Dirk's hand. The sight of lubrication made his head spin and a full on flush fill up his cheeks. Dirk smirked. “You might wanna take off your pants for this, don't want them being wrecked.”

Jake merely nodded, kicking his pants off, slipping his boxers down as well. Nude from the waist down, he watched Dirk carefully. The prince leaned in closer, the dollop of lubrication in his left palm was soon smeared over his right fingers, focusing on the index, middle and ring. Once he deemed it slick enough, he hooked one of Jake's legs with his left arm.

The page yelped, his opposite leg bending, heel digging into Dirk's bottom and his back pressing sharply against the bookcase. His green eyes narrowed, ready to complain when Dirk reached between them, pressing his slick fingers against his now exposed hole. Jake gasped, his hand reaching over and grasping the bookcase, his eyes clenching shut as Dirk rubbed over his sensitive opening.

Dirk watched Jake breathe in sharp, shallow breaths for a moment, he rolled his finger around- over and over; rubbing tender flesh. The sounds of discomfort soon became sounds of breathless pleasure. Jake's hips slowly began gyrating against his fingers, as he had anticipated.

His eyes darkened as he slowly began pushing a slick finger in. Jake tensed for a moment, his eyes becoming impossibly wide and legs twitching. Once his index was in knuckle deep, he looked at Jake's face. Those eyes were filled with pain but the man said nothing, only biting his lip sharply and waiting for the pain to subside.

Dirk slowly began moving his finger inside Jake, rubbing his walls before slowly inching out. He pushed back in when Jake looked relaxed, watching him tense again. He continued to prod out the uncomfortable zone until the look of unease slowly waned and Jake was finally responding once more.

Dirk swallowed sharply as he pressed another finger in. “It's been awhile since I've fucked you.”

Jake's eyes opened, narrowing in annoyance. “Really? And here I thought I was as slack as one of your harlots!”

The look in Dirk's eyes flashed and then darkened. He pressed a third finger in and curled them. Jake's mouth fell open and his eyes widened. There... There! Dirk brushed over that spot again and again, enjoying the way Jake spasm against him and mewled out tiny gasps of air and moaned desperately for him.

Before he could truly enjoy the sensation, it was gone. He whined with the loss of those magical fingers. But they were soon replaced by something slightly bigger. He gasped as Dirk's face was suddenly in front of his. Those shades covered eyes made him shiver.

“You were saying something about harlots?”

“Huh?”

“That's what I thought.”

Jake keened as Dirk entered him, the head pushing its way in. Jake took a deep breath, releasing it through his nose as he shuddered and convulsed. Dirk stilled, watching Jake writhe until the page settled down and slowly began inching his way in.

Jake let out a shaky breath, his insides screaming. The two of them had done this before, but it had almost been a month ago since their last coupling. His body had gotten use to no intrusions, until now. He shuddered as he willed his body to relax, feeling Dirk's arousal fill him.

Dirk let out a soft exhale when he finally felt his lower belly meet Jake's testes. He looked down at his handy work, admiring the way Jake was stretched around him. The page flushed and growled at him.

“What in the devil dickens are you doing?”

The voice was shaky, but forceful none-the-less. Dirk merely ignored him for a moment before shrugging. “Enjoying the view.”

Jake bristled but said nothing as he was reduced to a writhing mess as Dirk finally began to _move_. The full feeling was slowly becoming more of a burning need. The need for more of that friction. The page's knuckles turned white as he gripped harder onto the book case, arching his back up and throwing his head back as he cried out.

The prince smirked, his hips beginning to piston against the man, his cock moving in and out- faster and harder; as deep as he could get. Jake groaned, his own hips snapping up to meet Dirk's thrusts. The hot feeling of that cock pushing in deeper and deeper made his head swim and his body tremble.

“D-Dirk!”

The prince of Derse shuddered slightly. He leaned in closer to the page, taking hold of both of his legs, wrapping them around his middle then praying his hands off the bookcase. Jake began to protest, worried he would lose his balance, but Dirk stepped forward, pressing Jake's back to the bookcase, before allowing Jake's arms to wrap around him while his own hands found Jake's bottom, cupping those hard cheeks as he began thrusting once more.

Jake cried out, leaning forward to rest his chin on Dirk's shoulder, his fingers digging into that strong back- feeling the muscles move as Dirk continued to thrust in him.

“Oh... oh!”

Dirk stifled a moan. Yes. He wanted to hear that again. He drove in harder, faster; relishing in the way Jake began howling for him. A chorus of moans, sobs, and his name spilled from those lips.

“Oh god!! Dirk... ah!!”

Dirk silenced him with a kiss, his tongue immediately meeting Jake's as he thrust in and out of the man. Jake's cock bobbed between them, he whined at the friction of their stomachs against his aching cock when finally Dirk reached between them clumsily and wrapped a hand around his neglected cock and pumped.

And just like that, Jake erupted. He came with a low moan, his entire body shaking as he emptied himself onto both of their stomachs. Dirk tensed up at the feeling of the hot seed dripping on his stomach. His own cock twitched and swelled up as climax was building. He began to rut against Jake, listening to the man's loud moans and wanton cries. Jake's walls clenched around his prick and encouraged him.

Dirk came harshly inside of Jake, coating his insides all the while that taut hole milked him of his seed. Jake's sweaty head rested against Dirk's as they both fought to catch their breaths. Jake looked up at the ceiling blearily before he noticed a sign above the aisle. He laughed exhaustedly.

“Did you really copulate with me in the Adventure section?”

Dirk smiled secretly against his shoulder before leaning away slightly only to press their faces together, stealing another kiss from the page who was more than happy to kiss the prince back.

Unaware to both of them, the maid- Jane Crocker; stood there speechless. Had she really just watched the Prince of Derse diddle with her best friend? Her cheeks were too hot and she was sure her entire body was the color of a ripe tomato.

“Magical, aren't they?”

Jane let out a tiny 'eep' and looked over at Roxy, who was grinning at her. Jane closed the library door discreetly before looking at Roxy with an apologetic look. “I hadn't meant to spy on them, honest!”

Roxy raised an eyebrow. “Do you honestly think I care about you spying on my brother and his... whatever that boy is.”

Jane frowned, not really liking the fact that Roxy had insulted her friend. The blond however waved a hand. “Don't worry Janey! It was a hot scene between two dudes, its understandable you'd be curious to watch.”

Jane blanched, but looked away with a haughty flush. “Two men... its not right for Jake.”

“What's right and wrong, anyways?”

Jane blinked, looking back at Roxy. When her head turned, lips were on her lips. Her blue eyes widened and met with amused pink ones, their lips still connected.

The kiss was broken as fast it happened.

The princess giggled and then winked at her. “Was that right or wrong?”

Jane's lips opened and closed, speechless as Roxy laughed and started to walk away. Jane frowned, hurrying to catch up with her Princess to tell her a thing or two about morals!

They both left the east wing, leaving the prince and his page to enjoy their moment together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and I'm thinking about doing other fics that surround the plot of this one. But I am not sure yet.


End file.
